


Enfin je te retrouve.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Une promesse qui traverse les âges. [3]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Femslash, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Issues, Introspection, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, Lesbian Character, Loss of Identity, Love, Memories, Memory Loss, No Dialogue, POV Lesbian Character, Pain, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Poly, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Trouple, Wings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA Réincarnation] : “Et, dans le tourbillon de pensées qui l’envahissait, une seule certitude s’imposa à elle au sein de tout cet ensemble incohérent, bordélique et sans aucun sens. Ce n’était pas sa première vie.”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Une promesse qui traverse les âges. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112618
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	Enfin je te retrouve.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 134ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Intégrité". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> ND’A : Il vaut mieux lire les deux textes précédents avant celui-là.

Marie était perdue.

Enfin, perdue, non, le mot n’était pas assez fort, pas assez puissant pour qualifier correctement tout ce qui était en train de l’agiter, la confusion, la peur, la détresse, la tristesse, des centaines, non, des milliers de souvenirs, de sensations, d’émotions, qui venaient tout juste de l’envahir.

En une fraction de secondes, plusieurs siècles de souvenirs provenant d’une existence dont elle se souvenait à peine encore quelques minutes plus tôt se déversèrent sur elle sans qu’elle puisse comprendre ce qu’il se passait ou même les arrêter ou ne serait-ce _qu’essayer_ de les maîtriser.

Et, dans le tourbillon de pensées qui l’envahissait, une seule certitude s’imposa à elle au sein de tout cet ensemble incohérent, bordélique et sans aucun sens.

Ce n’était pas sa première vie.

Avant, elle n’en avait pas conscience, l’intégrité de sa mémoire n’avait pas encore été restaurée, était déchirée de part en part et c’était comme si la toile de son cerveau qui contenait tout ce qu’elle avait oublié venait enfin d’être réparée.

Maintenant elle savait qui elle était, elle savait qu’elle avait été amoureuse aussi, et qu’elle l’était toujours, et dans son cœur, naquit soudain une urgence.

Celle de les retrouver, elles, le plus vite possible.

_§§§§_

Elle marchait seule, sans vraiment faire attention où elle allait, lorsqu’elle avait entendu une voix qu’elle était certaine de connaître, appartenant à une personne de son passé, celui d’avant, de sa vie précédente, et elle cligna les yeux, avant de se figer.

_Est-ce que…_

_Est-ce que c’était elle_?

Et un sourd espoir naquit lentement dans son cœur alors qu’elle se retournait en direction du son.

Et alors, elle aperçut une chevelure violette qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien…

_Opale_?


End file.
